The Dont Write in Starlight
“In the weeks preceding the arrival of Democratic Mandate construction crews set to break ground on the new USEPT facility, two ships quietly dock in sector 1500 at the Little Kowloon People's Spaceport. Their crews, passengers, and cargo make their way into the district where they set to work spreading the word of democracy and identifying opportunities and threats to the incoming DeMand personnel.” Overview The Stewards of Democracy act in concert with, and in support of, the The Yamauchi-Mandate Compound of Learning. The majority of The Democratic Mandate's resources go to the campus, so the stewards make do with what they can find or borrow from the local population often in exchange for favors and resources. The Stewards attempt to create the stability and safety required for the USEPT to function at full efficacy. The Stewards actively attempt to quell dissent and unrest amongst the serf population while being pragmatic about the activities that go overlooked. (The Stewards aren't Cops and they don't intend to be) The Stewards strive to integrate into Hong Lu culture and did their homework before arrival. Each steward has taken to decorating the standard issue DeMand pressure mask to fit their own personal style. The Stewards prefer a half mask and a set of DeMand Tactical goggles, they make sure to not mimic the styles and influences of the Native Hong Lu population. The Stewards actively recruit local Hong Lu citizens to take leadership positions within the group so that eventually the majority of the active Stewards would be from Hong Lu itself. Personel & Equipment The Ships Don't Write in Starlight - an old Iasian freighter converted into a mobile logistics and organization headquarters. The SoD’s HQ in Hong Lu City. The Starlight is equipped with an expanded mess area and modular classrooms/bunkrooms. The Yuve Yuve Yu (How Strange, How Strange) - A refitted and thoroughly scrubbed Hong Lu Shuttle purchased from a local Ratt Nation “Merchant”, used for moving personnel and cargo around the city. Often acts as a transit “bus” for citizens who have been accepted into the USEPT but can't physically get there. Notable NPCs Captain Keira Burcham - The head of the Hong Lu Stewards detachment. She leads the crew of the Dont Write in Starlight. Responsible for the safety of all Stewards personnel and any support the USEPT campus requests. * Has more patience than a mountain * Is way to tall for life on a starship * Didn’t want this assignment ' Advocate Nergüi' - Head of the political outreach office attached to the Dont Write in Starlight. They work to organize the Hong Lu locals as well as procure and distribute resources. * Is trustworthy and friendly * Wants to be a noble * Always has something for taking notes ' Kinichiro Goujon' - Local Host of the new PPR program “Rise with the Tide”, from affiliate member station HRSE DeMand Public Radio. * Talks quiet and close to the mic * Has big dreams but doesn't chase them * Terrified of snails ' Zao Wou' - Local Leader willing to work with the Democratic Mandate. An influential freeman living in the New Kong district. Finds the Stewards endearing and enjoys tying them up with philosophical debates and questions. Observes the Stewards at the behest of the Shoji currently operating from the old 14RD Megastructure in 1501. * Enjoys debates about social engineering * Knows Captain Burcham doesn’t want this assignment * Wears an elegant half mask with intricate Triangulum symbology ' Li Wei Monet' - Local Leader who thinks this Democracy shit is overrated imperial garbage. An old hold-out from the 14RD who wasn’t capable and didn’t want to Merge with House Triangulum. Figures the Democratic Mandate is just another group of nobles trying to throw a leash over his head, and sees the Stewards as their lap dog. His group of leftovers from the 14RD and the Loyalty Brigade operate out of 1500. * Someone they care about is completely dependent on them for survival * Knows Advocate Nergüi wants to be a noble * Wears a full mask depicting a tengu with a beak evocative of a swan Category:Stewards of Democracy Category:Democratic Mandate Category:Space Ships Category:NPCs Category:Hong Lu